


A Click of the Latch

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies With Benefits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just Sex, Kissing, Lust, M/M, No Romance, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teasing, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, my muse made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ill fated dueling lesson. This mismatched couple of occasional past lovers get down and dirty when Severus Snape goes to visit Gilderoy Lockhart to vent and reaffirm some old lust. PWP what can I say - My muse made me do it. It's a little outside my usual range.</p>
<p>Tis is Not the cutesy romantic version of this couple from my other stories so if you read those be warned. You might not like them here. If you hated them there well...</p>
<p>I Do Not own these character and make no monies from this nonsense I spew forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Click of the Latch

**Author's Note:**

> My spell checker kept giving me problems with the names I hope I got it all sorted-if I missed a couple please forgive me.

~*~

A Click of the Latch 

There was no knock at the door just the click of the latch opening and he looked up from his desk curiously.

“Severus?” He nodded his head in question to the man who entered.

“Gilderoy,” Snape responded almost curtly.

“What are you doing here?”

“Do you really need to ask?” The other professor replied with a raise of his eyebrow and he pressed his back against the door shutting it firmly.

“But it’s been years.” Gilderoy watched as the tall dark man then strode toward him. “If it’s about this afternoon…” He started, a dueling demonstration with students had gone badly but he was not permitted to finish that thought.

“Shh...” Hissed Snape holding his finger to his lips as he approached letting his black hair fall down over his face.

“I...umm…” Professor Lockhart stood up a bit shocked by this turn of events and Professor Snape backed him against the wall. Gilderoy felt the hot breath against his neck and a strange flutter in his belly.

“Shhhhh…” Snape intoned again pressing his body against him more firmly. “If you want me to leave tell me now and I’ll go.” He let his weight up slightly.

“No!” gasped Gilderoy suddenly as fearful of him leaving as staying. “Don’t go. Stay, Please.” he whispered circling Severus’s waist with his arm.

“Good.” And he pressed his lips on Lockhart’s roughly, tongue immediately searching and probing stealing breath away before releasing. “Is it how you remembered?”

“Yes. I never forgot. I never could.” He seemed almost timid. A side of him showing others no longer saw. He remembered when it was the other way around to the world, with young Severus so timid but when they got behind closed doors even then this side of him started to show as if he was trying it on for size, fitting it. Gilderoy had secretly thrived on it those few stolen times they had then and occasionally after, no one guessing a thing. This was one area where he had learned to be discreet early on.

“Are you reconsidering? Shall I go?” Severus asked stroking the pale hair pressing his hip against the already hard member beneath it.

“Oh, Merlin no! I dream about you Severus. I was afraid to make a move. I know how you were even last time and you are more so now.” He inhaled the other man’s sharp sent and the lips pressed against his neck thrusting his groin forward. This man sucked off all his surface bravado wiped it away like mist from a mirror. In private he knew they were both still those insecure young men wanting to be adored. How differently their paths had led them. He relaxed against the wall as his creamy jacket and vest were undone.

Severus’ memory was triggered by the pretty man’s delicate floral sent making him hot, as he worked smiling slyly, evading the other mans’ searching hands.

“Severus, don’t!”

“As you wish,” he answered stepping back letting the clothing fall away. “I’ll leave.” He took another step backwards knowing he was being a tease.

“Stop it!”

“I did.”

“You know that is not what I meant. Don’t torment me.”

“You must prove you mean it. Do you still know how to get on your knees and beg me?” Gilderoy dropped to his knees and inched his way forward on them. When he was close enough, sinking down to kiss Snape’s boots and climbing up his legs. He silently worked the buttons of the trouser fly before him whispering. “I want you to stay. I beg you, beseech you. I utterly and fully surrender myself to you.”

“Perfect. Proceed.” Severus replied with a hint of a smile, stroking the silky blond head as his throbbing hard on was released from his trousers. Gil began to work it with his tongue in teasing swirls and Snape leaned his bum against the edge of the desk and placed his hand there beside him. “Oh Gods, you do remember what I like. Good boy.” He moaned as the other man took his cock deeper and continued working it. He felt the tightening of approaching climax quickly and threw his head back and groaned bucking his hips forward into the hot wet mouth. “Now.” He gasped tilting forward to shift his weight and grabbing Gils head with his large hands pressing it in place as he started to shoot into the deep throat a the other man tried to swallow. Just as quickly he pulled away shooting the rest onto the pretty face before him. He sighed and leaned back again looking at the man on his knees before him. This temptation had been so hard to resist he could hardly believe he managed so long and had not come to this room the very first night. 

The blond man licked at his lips and Snape took two long fingers and cleared some remaining drops from the face, then placing them in the mouth to be licked clean.

“Bedroom. Go!” He commanded scooping his lover up and prodding him forward. They undressed quickly and Severus kissed Gilderoy deeply before pushing him down on the bed. He was hard again and the other man remained so, he had had no first release. Wildly kissing and groping and tugging at hair commenced between the two men. No charming endearments whispered in each other’s ears. Just lust filled rutting.  
Severus entered Gilderoy, teasingly, slowly, in and out again and again until he was fully sheathed the more muscular man under him.

Lockhart gasped it was the same as he remembered, better even, as he felt his lovers weight against him. His cock throbbing between their abdomens getting rubbed in its most sensitive places by the movement to thrust the cock in and out. He bit Severus shoulder to keep from crying out and coming hopping his friends still liked that and from the sound that he made it seemed he still did.

“Good boy. So good.“ He ground harder against him feeling the others finger tease his bum crease and start to press when he reached to right spot. He thrust harder as he felt the finger enter him teasing in return. They were dangerous like this. They both knew it. Keeping a lid on it would be hard after this.

Severus came again after a few rough deep thrusts and lay against his lover panting.

“Damn you Severus.” Lockhart slapped his ass and he allowed it. “Why do you do this to me? And why won’t you share that sex potion with me?”

“Because it would be too dangerous in your greedy hands,” he smirked at the man he lay atop of who was still hard and unfulfilled and he himself would have another erection in minutes. He withdrew but couldn’t roll over still pinned there in return by the fingers in his bum.

“Let me put something else there?”

“Humm…” Severus wiggled against the working fingers rubbing the hard prick between their bellies.

“Damn you Sev.” He started to withdraw them slowly. As soon as he was free Snape rolled away.

“Ahh, lover it wouldn’t pay to have you come too soon.” Though he moved back and went down on him in one move, hearing him respond with delighted groans. He moved kissing his way up across the chest, tonging the nipples as he had the cock, making his way to the mouth. A bit of a tussle ensued as Gilderoy tried to flip him over but Severus still had the upper hand figuratively and literally, working the unrelieved cock with it.

“Ah-uh, naughty boy. Greedy boys must wait.” He smirked releasing the cock and with an unexpected move pinning Gilderoy’s hands on each side of his head. “Stay on you back slut. Whore.” He hissed, and Gil shivered under him with thwarted desire that Snape knew he thrived on.

“My way. Understand?”

“Yesss…please whatever…just fuck me you bastard.”

“So demanding for one in your place pretty boy,” he said as he straddled him. “I have half a mind to leave you like this but you have me all worked up again.” He shifted so his fresh erection was visible. “So behave and release your hands and I’ll let you fuck me like a whore.” Slowly he loosened his grip on the wrists. His partner lay there waiting as he sat upright and watched his throbbing prick stand up straight before him bobbing against his own. The perfect sweat slicked body laid out before him. “You really are beautiful you egotistical twerp.”

“What am I supposed to stay to that?” The blond man replied petulantly.

“Touchy, touchy, I’ve hurt your feelings. I can leave and let you take care of things alone.”

“Don’t you dare!” He struggled a bit reaching out but his hands were caught. “I’m a wanton slut so give over and give me some relief.”

“Ohh- nice one,” he held his hands over the mouth, “Spit.” The command was followed and then he spit in them as well smoothing them down over the member oozing profusely with pre-come. “Beautiful!” Gilderoy smiled at that as Snape mounted him sinking down on his member to ride him. Lockhart’s face registered bliss and relief immediately. “I’ll be nice now. I’ll make it worth the wait.” Severus rode his lover slowly at first, letting the frustration mount again with his own lust. Then he picked up his speed as he rode his lover and let Gil’s hips thrust up in return to slam into him. He relaxed in control and let the other mad drive into him though he was in the physically superior position. They sounded like lust crazed animals grunting and moaning as it built to the climax. Severus, clenching and unclenching his muscles around the prick inside him and Gilderoy vigorously pumped his with his hand as they reached the final summit with sounds of unrestrained ecstasy. 

They lay against each other utterly spent. They were drunk on the after math of the sex. Gilderoy wanted his lover to linger with him in this woozy state and held his arms around him but Snape got up and started to dress. Lockhart turned on his side to watch him from the bed as he fastened all the buttons one by one, trapping his body in the snug unrevealing black casing that made him look hard and harsh all over. Gilderoy realized how much of his look was engineered specifically to control people’s thoughts about him, again, much like himself but from the other side, cold instead of loveable. He watched as the outer robe was pulled on and he finally spoke,

“Severus, can we…”

“Shhhh...” Severus responded with his finger to his lips not waiting to even hear the rest. Uncurious as to if the rest was, meet next on Tuesday, forget this happened, never do this again. That it would be kept a secret went without saying as it always had. No one knew they occasionally took to each other’s beds, it was not the sort of thing either man would confide in anyone, even braggadocios Gilderoy.

“I just wanted to…” He was stopped again by the dark eyed man who had stepped close and leaned over his body.

“Shh…” he answered again, this time pressing his finger to the blond mans’ lips for silence and as much as he wanted to speak even one sentence, he was unable.

Severus removed his finger and replace it with his lips for one brief moment and standing upright uttered a final sound “Shhh…” making the same gesture as before, he turned and strode from the room making no other sound but the clack of his boot heals and click of the latch behind him.

 

The End

~*~


End file.
